Dancing With The Predator
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: A twisted version of Dancing With The Stars. A Predator named Jiloe comes to Earth to do what he does best, DANCE! He loves to disco too! See how he progress through the TV show and how he makes out with his dance partner. Enjoy!
1. Welcome Jiloe

_Dancing With The Predator_

**Day One . . .**

**Destination:** Hollywood, California - - - Earth

**Mission:** Boogy!

**Winning:** A big trophy!

**Losing:** Well... lose the dreadlocks or paying with dance partners head

**Name:** Jiloe

**Dance Partner:** Cheryl Bautista Burke

**Dance Move:** Tango/Freestyle/Disco/Whatever!

**Now at California . . . .**

News Woman Anna Stiner:

"I here outside the gym where the stars practice their dance routine with their dance partners. Today we have a new star, from the films Predator, Predator 2, AVP and AVP 2 comes a new star! He calls himself Jiloe and here he is!"

A black Hummer pulled up to the building, crowds gather around. The door opens and out comes Jiloe. His flicked his dreadlocks at the paparazzi, his burnt skin and dark blue strips looked like the ocean. He cape was blue and red, dragged behind him like a robe of a king. He waved at the crowd and made his way to the building but turned around quickly and gave off a small roar which made the crowd cheer!

"There he is folks, the newest star! Jiloe a Predator from space!!!"

**Inside the building . . .**

Jiloe hung his cape on the coat rack, he walked out into the dance floor and stretched with the other stars. Danny Glover, Gov. Arnold, Maggie Grace, and the last but not least Simon Pegg from the hit movies Shaun of the Dead and Hot Fuzz!!

**Their dance partners arrive . . .**

"Okay lemme guess." Cheryl points at Jiloe. "You're my dance partner Jiloe, correct."

Jiloe walked over to her and held her hand.

"Tis an honor Cheryl. I am Jiloe."

She pulled her hand back and places her hands on her hips and walked around him.

"Ok Joe, lets see. Strong arm and legs, good balance..."

"A great hunter and!"

Jiloe begins to disco as if the music was playing.

"A disco master!!"

Everyone looks at Jiloe and busts out laughing! Simon Pegg walked over to Jiloe and with his British accent he told it as it is.

"Come now, let's see if you can be this!"

Simon breaks down and does some rap moves. Jiloe claps his hand to a beat as Simon kept going. Everyone gathered around and join the clapping.

"Go Simon go Simon!!"

Simon jumped to his feet, and points at Jiloe.

"Beat that!"

Jiloe does the moves like in the movie Hitch, elbows above his waist snapping his fingers swaying side to side.

"Go Joe!"

Jiloe then does some freestyle moves!

The door opens and walks in the reporter Anna Stiner. . .

"Oh my, their dancing already!"

"Anna, should we film?"

"No, let's watch. Looks really funny seeing a Predator dance let alone disco!"

MEMO: hoped ya like it! yes i love the movies Shaun of the Dead and Hot Fuzz, Sonsasu cant stand me talking about it all the time!! review please!


	2. Training Jiloe

_Dancing With The Predator_

**Day Two . . .**

Jiloe had to take off his mask in order to do his dance routine right, after all some tango moves acquire that your faces touch. Everyone but Gov. Arnold and Danny Glover watched in terror as he removed his mask.

"That isn't anything! Dan and I have been through worse right Dan?" Gov. Arnold elbows Danny Glover.

"Got that right."

Gov. Arnold and Danny talk about their experiences with the Predators, for their dance partners were late. Cheryl walked over to Jiloe smiling at him.

"Ok Joe , you do know how to tango right?"

Jiloe flexed his mandibles and chuckled.

"No. Only freestyle and disco. For I am the master of disco!"

Jiloe begins to disco again.

"Okay I get it, maybe we can disco at the contest."

Jiloe does a split and that really hurts!

"Oh dear..."

Forty minutes later . . .

"Feeling better?"

"No, I can stand but no more splits!"

Cheryl helped Jiloe to his feet and smiled.

"First off, place your hand on my back. Take my hand in yours and I'll place my hand on your back too."

Jiloe does, but he lowered his hand a bit to far. She smacked his on the face.

"Pervert!"

"My bad Cheryl, I didn't know how far down to go. After all you are short."

She smacked his again then elbowed him in the gut.

"Enough! I give!"

"Good, now try to keep in step with me. Don't step on my toes!"

They tango but Jiloe steeps on Cheryl's toes.

"I steeped on them, you ok?"

"Good thing I bought some steel toe tennis shoes."

Jiloe and Cheryl both laugh. The camera crew arrived and starting recording. Everyone was doing their thing, but the camera mostly focused on Cheryl and Jiloe.

"So Joe, do you have a last name or something? A code name?"

Jiloe spins her around, then they placed their faces together, cheek on...er cheek?

"I have a code name! It is Disco Master!"

"Really? Disco Master? That's different, usually code names for Predators are like: Golden Tusk, Glass Eye or something."

"Glass Eye? I like that too! I am Disco Master and Glass Eye! Are my eyes glass looking?"

Cheryl looked into those light blue and grey eyes, they do look like glass.

"They do, weird. They look fake in more ways than one."

Jiloe lowers his hand, Cheryl smacks him.

"No more smacking no more training! I'm ready for the show!"

"Well stop touching my rear! You should of entered the singing career!"

And so it goes, they practice tango and Jiloe tries to get Cheryl to like him, strange. He should of try to...hmm...give her a human head or something.

MEMO: Review please and be honest, was it funny?


	3. Teasing Jiloe

_Dancing With The Predator_

**Day Three . . .**

Jiloe came in, his body ached due to much Tango. Gov. Arnold and Dan walked over to him holding a glass full of orange liquid. Jiloe looks up at them, both had ice packs strapped to their backs, which made Jiloe chuckle.

"Hello Arnold and Dan, or should I say Dutch and Lt. Harrigan?"

All three laughed at the small joke, was it a joke? A Predator joke?

"So is it true that you Predator's are on fanfiction?"

"We love that site, seeing how much more famous we are getting and the more hunts we go on, I know someone out there is doing this story about me on fanfiction!"

"How sure are you that this story will do great?"

Jiloe stood up and looked down at Dan.

"Because who can't resist a Predator that loves to dance and disco? No one!"

Gov. Arnold hands Jiloe the glass, he and Dan snicker as Jiloe drank half of it.

"What is this stuff, it tastes like something familar. Something with a monkey on it, but what was it?"

"Joe you hate Tango right?"

"Ever since I hurt my pride, why?"

"You're drinking Tango!"

Jiloe spits it out and runs to the bathroom, sounds that you don't wanna hear were made, Cheryl came in and looked at the two actors.

"Where is Joe?"

They point to the bathroom, only to hear him roar! Dan suddenly flees from the room, Gov. Arnold looks at him.

"Where you going?"

"He's mad!!!"

Jiloe ripped the door from the hinges and limps after the actors, Cheryl watched them run around in circles as Simon Pegg walks in with his film partner Nick Frost.

"That's Jiloe, a Predator that can dance."

Nick runs after Jiloe with a pen, a notebook and a camera.

"Hey! Autograph! Photo Shoot!"

Jiloe stops, standing tall he fixed his dreadlocks, he looked at Nick and signs the notebook, poses for a few pictures and continues after the two actors.

"I will never wash this pen again."

"Nick? What in bloody Mary are you doing, don't you even dare think about it!"

Sure enough Nick starts to chase after Jiloe, taking pictures.

"Stop it! Act like grown men! And Predator!"

They all stop and walk over to Cheryl like little children.

"Now start dancing or I'll take this cow prodder and make you!"

She turns it on, the snapping electricity caused them to start dancing with each other, she smiles at how Jiloe starts to do rap moves, which will be the worst thing he has done in his dancing career.

"I'm going to feel this in the morning..."

MEMO: Review please!


	4. Dance Jiloe

_Dancing With The Predator_

**Day Four . . .**

Jiloe got out of bed and quickly got dressed, he hurried out onto the roof of his hotel and jumped. As he leapt building to building he hoped he wasn't late. It was the day they must dance! He jumped down in front of the building and rushed in running right into Simon. He flew across the room like a hacky-sack.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry!"

Simon got up off the ground and looked at Jiloe, Jiloe looked at him and snickers.

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"... it's not what you think... it's part of the dance...it's um... 60tys style."

Simon was wearing Hippy clothes, and he wore a wig, Jiloe pulled at the hair and Simon yelped.

"Real hair?"

"Duh! What, I'm not going to glue fake hair on!"

Nick Frost walked over eating a pretzel.

"Nah, that's fake hair. I glued it on him last night."

"It was you that put this Hippy make up on me as well?!"

"Duh, we need ideas for our new movie so I put make up on ya to see what ya looked like. It's funny really."

"Nick!"

Jiloe never understand human's completely but he knew that this was funny. Human's are funny creatures, he chuckled and looked around.

"Is she here?"

"Cheryl, no. She left your clothes in the changing room. Special order I guess."

Jiloe walked into the changing room and looked at the clothes. He couldn't believe how tight the clothes were. He came out, his arms were like glued to his sides, he wobbled a bit in the clothes.

"I think they're a bit to tight."

"Nonsense. Those were made just for you."

Jiloe looked at Cheryl, she was standing there in her own dress. Slim and full of bright colors, her hair pulled back and braided.

"How do I look Joe?"

She spun around and it made Jiloe want to toss her in the air and do the dance routine form Dirty Dancing. By the time Jiloe walked over to Cheryl it was time to get in the limos and drive to the stage. After a few minutes drive they reached the show, camera flashes, cheering of fans, confetti and the occasional autograph. Jiloe felt like a king... more like a prince and Cheryl was his queen.

"Come on Joe, stop showing off."

As they entered more people greeted them along with TV new stations. ABC, CBS and many others. Most of them swarmed over Cheryl and Jiloe.

"What's it like training with a Predator? Mainly dancing with one?"

Cheryl looks up at Jiloe and smiles.

"He's different from my other dance partners in the past, this guy actually has skill!"

Jiloe flexes his muscles, more camera flashes go off in waves, constant waves. Soon the show started and it was time for Cheryl and Jiloe to go on.

"This is it, don't mess up! If you do I guess you go home with no dreadlocks!"

"Don't worry, we've been practicing for a long time. I'm sure well stay in the show.

"Next up is Cheryl and Jiloe, dancing Tango."

Cheryl and Jiloe walk out on stage and take their postions as soon as the music started Jiloe and Cheryl danced. After a good long minute it was time to finish the dance by tossing Cheryl into the air, Jiloe suggested that they do it.

"And here comes the final move! Jiloe tosses his dance partner into the air and... um... she's gone."

Everyone fell silent, Cheryl didn't come back down. Jiloe looked around then up as a peice of Cheryl's dress came down.

"Um.. Should we keep rolling?"

"She can't stay up there forever."

"JOE!"

Jiloe looks up again as Cheryl came down landing in his arms wearing a different dress. Jiloe spins her around and puts her down while she side danced and Jiloe the same, they drew in close and did the cheek to cheek gig. Soon they spilt and bow to the cameras.

Everyone stared clapping like crazy, so crazy the seats they sat in fell down and the judges covering their ears.

Jiloe looked at Cheryl as she walked over to him.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to change clothes."

After five minutes of waiting the judges were impressed and said that they will continue in the show, now who was going to be eliminated?

MEMO: Please Review!


End file.
